


Other Side of the Fence

by MyMayura



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Post-Battle, Prompt: Other side of the fence, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMayura/pseuds/MyMayura
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie are injured from battle. One more than the other.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718440
Kudos: 30
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Other Side of the Fence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble by traditional definition (exactly 100 words) that I completed for Drabble Night in one of the fanfiction Discord servers I am in. Enjoy!

Glancing behind him and finding that she has fallen behind, Papillon calls out “Nathalie,” just seconds before his own transformation wears off.

Gabriel aches from battle, but Nathalie looks worse for wear, gripping the iron rungs of the gate with white knuckles. Gabriel rushes back towards her as she slides to the ground, coughing.

“Stay with me,” he pleads. She lies back on the pavement, horribly still. “Nathalie?”

He shakes the bars of the gate, as it had locked behind him. Desperately, he punches in the code to open it again, knowing in his heart that it’s already too late.

  
  



End file.
